Rodilleras
by Theunluckyghost
Summary: El momento en el que Bokuto decidió ir a entrenar sin sus rodilleras, incapaz de encontrarlas en ningún punto de la casa, no pensó que terminarían así. Mucho menos fue la intención de Akaashi, que no era capaz de creer que Bokuto le hiciera perder todo su autocotrol de aquel modo.
Era normal que Bokuto llegara tarde a los entrenamientos, de hecho sólo llegaba puntual cuando su compañero y novio le arrastraba, de forma casi literal, al gimnasio sin dejarle entretenerse con nadie. Sin embargo aquella tarde Bokuto había salido corriendo mientras vociferaba que tenía que ir a buscar algo, que ahora volvía, y desde entonces nadie había vuelto a verle el pelo. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera estado por el campus pero hubiera pasado desapercibido… claro que tratándose del capitán de Fukurodani esto era completamente impensable, era como un autentico torbellino.

Había pasado ya un cuarto de hora desde la hora a la que la práctica se suponía que empezaba y seguía sin haber rastro del capitán. Akaashi se había dedicado a llamar y mandarle mensajes al mayor, mientras los demás ordenaban él gimnasio para empezar la práctica, sin éxito alguno. Se terminó dando por vencido cuando el entrenador les llamo para comenzar con la práctica, dejó el móvil junto con su toalla y su botella y se marchó a su posición en el campo.

Pasados un par de minutos, cuando estaban practicando remates, apareció el peliblanco por la puerta, causando un considerable estruendo que llamó la atención de la mayoría. El entrenador rápidamente le dijo que se colocará a uno de los lados de la cancha y se incorporará al entrenamiento. Todos volvieron a su parte del ejercicio excepto Akaashi, cuyos ojos se movieron de forma inconsciente, siguiendo el rumbo que si novio trazaba hacia la fila para rematar, sin ser realmente consciente de lo que pasaba su alrededor en aquellos momentos hasta que el balón lanzado desde la parte posterior de la cancha cayó justo delante suyo, colándose por el espacio entre sus manos.

No era normal que el moreno perdiera la concentración de aquella forma, pero tampoco lo era la imagen que tenía enfrente. Bokuto había venido sin sus habituales rodilleras, que le cubrían prácticamente la totalidad de las piernas. Para la mayoría del equipo aquello no era más que una anécdota un tanto extraña que nada tenía de especial, pero para Akaashi significaba mucho más. Akaashi había desarrollado una especie de atracción por las piernas de su pareja, quizás por la falta de costumbre, quizás porque solo las dejaba a la vista en la cama, puesto que siempre que entrenaban llevaba aquellas rodilleras y el uniforme escolar llevaba pantalones largos. El caso es que al moreno le encantaban aquel mar de piernas, largas y musculosas que muchas veces se había entretenido en marcar y besar; y por mucha concentración que fuera capaz de mantener durante los entrenamientos le era imposible no desviar la mirada hacia el cuerpo del mayor, cosa que a Bokuto no le pasaba desapercibido ni mucho menos.

Consiguió volver en sí, más o menos, para colocar el balón a sus compañeros, al menos hasta que le tocó rematar al de pelo claro. Este saltó a apenas unos centímetros de comerse la red, dejándole ver con exagerada claridad como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se estiraban y contraían ante sus ojos. "Joder" fue lo único que fue capaz de pensar Akaashi, sin poder evitar ahogar un jadeo que hizo que sus mejillas se tornaran ligeramente rojas, nada comparado con el color que adquirieron cuando el mayor se giró con su habitual pose de superioridad y le guiñó un ojo, tocándole el culo a lo que cruzaba al otro lado de la red para recibir los remates.

El moreno sentía que el tiempo no pasaba, cada segundo de aquel partido 4 contra 4 estaba siendo un auténtico suplicio, más cuando la rotación hacia que Bokuto quedara delante de él, aprovechando cada movimiento para provocarle, mirarle de reojo y, en definitiva, deseslerarle. No había conteo de puntos pero él había llevado la cuenta de cabeza, iban perdiendo. A pesar de todo Bokuto estaba de un humor excelente, cualquiera que no supiera la relación que había entre ellos ya lo sabia, porque las miradas que se dirigían el uno al otro no dejaban absolutamente nada a la imaginación. Las de Akaashi eran esquivas, para nada intencionadas, por el contrario las de Bokuto eran lascivas, provocativas, de esas que hacían que a Akaashi le temblaran hasta las canillas.

Al terminar el entrenamiento Akaashi sentía que no había estado más cansado en su vida, tanto que en cuanto llegó a donde tenía sus cosas se dejó caer, incapaz de moverse siquiera. Lo que le sorprendía era que Bokuto, viéndole como le había visto durante la práctica, no se le hubiera tirado aún encima. Sus ojos se movieron por el gimnasio, buscando a su pareja, estaba con los demás, ayudando a recoger. Eran pocas las veces que el moreno se quedaba embobado de una forma tan evidente con los movimientos de Bokuto, de hecho las veces que alguno de sus compañeros había descubierto el tipo de relación que tenían había sido por un descuido del mayor, sin embargo hoy era él quien no podía apartar la vista de aquellos definidos músculos que, inevitablemente, le recordaban una situación muy distinta. De nuevo volvió a perder la noción del tiempo y no fue consciente de nada hasta que no tuvo a Bokuto delante, acunclillado en el pequeño espacio entre sus piernas y mirándole preocupantemente cerca. Pego un bote en el sitio cuando una mano, juguetona, tanteo el borde de su pantalón deportivo, tomando al tiempo un tono carmesí por su reacción exagerada.

—B-Bokuto-san.— Balbuceo nervioso, el mayor siempre había sabido cómo excitarle y provocarle, incluso en los momentos en los que estaba menos predispuesto, cerró los ojos, ahogando un jadeo, cuando esa misma mano se adentró por debajo de su pantalón, acariciandole con suavidad el muslo. Pudo oír a Bokuto reírse por lo bajo.

—Si llego a saber que te pondrías así habría venido sin las rodilleras antes.— El mayor se dejó caer entre sus piernas, soltando de nuevo aquella risa burlona, que siempre le hacía estremecerse, contra su cuello.— Vamos al vestuario.— Akaashi negó varias veces con la cabeza.

—Están todos dentro. —El mayor río de nuevo, Akaashi era muy atento siempre, lo que hacía que le resultará aún más curioso que se hubiera perdido de aquella forma.

— Se marcharon hace rato.— murmuró divertido mientras dejaba besos y mordiscos a lo largo de aquel cuello pálido, consiguiendo que, por fin, el moreno relacionara, empujándole un poco para que se apartara y así poder levantarse. El mayor buscó su mano para tirar de él hacia arriba y así acelerar el proceso. Apenas le dejo unos segundos para ponerse en pie, empujándole de nuevo hacia sí para besarle, tirando de su cintura, guiándole hacia los vestuarios sin separarse en ningún momento.

Akashi normalmente se dejaba llevar por las expertas manos dejando que fuera él quien escogiera la postura y el modo, lo hacía porque sabía que a Bokuto le encantaba que se sometiera a él, sin embargo en aquella ocasión había algo que se moría por hacer, algo que llevaba vagando por su mente desde el momento en el que he le vio sin las rodilleras, y que lo primero que Bokuto hiciera al entrar en los vestuarios fuera quitarse los pantalones y dejarlos perdidos en algún punto del suelo solo le facilitó el trabajo. Si fuerza pero con insistencia fue empujando al mayor hasta que escucho el sonido de la espalda ajena chocando contra las taquillas. Se separó de sus labios, no sin que el de pelo claro protestara e intentara apretarle más contra él. Negó varias veces, mordiéndose el labio interior a la vez que le empujaba de nuevo hacia abajo, para que se sentara en el banco a sus pies. La sonrisa que se formó en los labios de su pareja hicieron evidente que había entendido lo que quería. Se dejó caer de rodillas, entre sus piernas, sonriendo mientras empezaba a pasear sus manos por aquellas musculosas piernas, delineando cada centímetro hasta llegar a las rodillas. Posó los labios sobre la piel morena, sin apartar los ojos de los de Bokuto, y mientras sus manos seguían bajando sus boca recorrió el camino inverso, mordiendo y besando todo a su paso hasta llegar a la tela negra que cubría el miembro ajeno. Las manos del mayor tomaron su pelo, instándole a continuar, así que volvió a subir las propias , aún sin prisa, hasta enredar los dedos en la prenda, bajándola poco a poco, con ayuda de Bokuto, quien alzó las caderas para que se apresurara. Verle tan ansioso sólo hizo que quisiera desesperarle un poco, devolverle las muchas veces que él le había llevado hasta el extremo sólo para escucharle suplicar. Pegó su mejilla al interior de uno de sus muslos, frotándose contra él en una especie de gesto cariñoso con el que apenas rozaba la ingle ajena. Un nuevo tirón le hizo alzar la cabeza para mirar al mayor.

—Venga, Akaashi. — su nombre pronunciado de aquel modo siempre le había hecho estremecer, aquella no era una excepción, sin embargo trato de contenerlo, manteniéndole la mirada fija y expectante, sabía que Bokuto no era tonto, que le entendía, y que sabía a la perfección que lo que estaba esperando era a que fuera claro, a que se lo pidiera. — Si vas a chupármela hazlo, pero sino déjame que te folle.

No pudo evitar reír por lo bajo al escucharle, con la voz enronquecida por el placer, deseoso, casi ansioso, le encantaba verle así. Una de sus manos subió por su abdomen y la otra se deslizó hasta su entrepierna, acariciando con parsimonia el tronco para con sus labios atrapar el glande y recorrerlo con la lengua, ganándose unos cuantos jadeos del mayor y un nuevo tirón que le hizo meterse el miembro ajeno de golpe. En respuesta sus uñas se clavaron sobre la piel que acariciaban, en señal de molestia, quería que él dejara ir a su ritmo, más por provocarle que por otra cosa. Bokuto pareció entender porque enseguida cambio aquel fuerte agarre por simples caricias sobre las hebras de su pelo. Fue entonces cuando empezó a moverse, sintiendo al mayor temblar de impaciencia. Conforme aceleraba y recorría con la lengua las zonas más sensibles noto como como Bokuto iba apretando el agarre sobre su pelo, de nuevo, pero sin empujarle.

—Ah…Akaashi.— La mano del mayor tiro de él para atrás, avisándole de que se corría, sin embargo el moreno no se apartó, llevo la mano a la ajena, entrelazando los dedos en los del otro para que le soltara y le dejara seguir. Pronto el cuerpo del mayor se tensó por completo y pudo notar como apretaba con fuerza su mano antes de sentir aquel líquido espeso inundar su boca, obligándole a tragar. Se apartó a la par que se relamía, encontrándose con la mirada encendida y, evidentemente, nada satisfecha del mayor, quien le hizo un gesto para que se volvieran levantar. Le beso, haciendo pasar parte del semen que aún quedaba en sus labios a los del mayor, quien, al separase, le mordió el labio inferior a la vez que alzaba las caderas para hacerle comprobar que volvía a estar excitado. — Desvístete y vamos a la ducha.

Mordiéndose el labio, para ocultar una amplia sonrisa, Akaashi asintió y, sin dejar de mirarle en ningún momento, se deslizó de su camiseta, seguida de sus pantalones y ropa interior. Antes de que al mayor le diera tiempo a arrastrarle a la ducha, empezó a andar el mismo hacia allá. Cuando estuvo ya dentro de uno de los cubículos pudo escuchar una carcajada del mayor seguida de lo que, probablemente, sería la poca ropa que el quedaba chocando con el banco en el que él mismo estaba sentado hacía unos segundos. No mucho tiempo después de eso sintió las manos de Bokuto sobre su espalda, empujándole contra la pared. Se dejó hacer, abriendo el grifo cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, para que el agua tibia cayera sobre ambos.

—Joder, me pones tanto. — Las manos de su pareja recorrían su cuerpo como si no lo hubieran tocado en años, su boca mordía y besaba desde la parte trasera de su oído hasta el comienzo de su espalda, dejando marcas de las que, sabía, que el mayor luego se sentiría orgulloso. El agua hizo más fácil que los dedos del peliblanco se hicieran un hueco en su interior, dilatadores mientras la otra mano mitigaba las posibles molestias a base de movimientos expertos sobre su entrepierna. Akaashi apenas era capaz de moverse, atrapado entre el cuerpo del mayor y la pared, teniendo que sostenerse, a duras penas, en la pared lisa. No tardó en notar como los dedos del contrario se retiraban y este volvía a frotarse contra él, esparciendo el líquido preseminar, para hacer el trabajo más fácil, a la vez que su mano libre le sostenía de las caderas, obligándole a inclinarse aún más, alzando las caderas y separando las piernas en una pose completamente sumisa. De una sola estocada, con su correspondiente grito, el de pelo claro entró en el menor, quedándose quieto por unos segundos, esperando a que el otro le confirmara que estaba bien. Sin embargo Akaashi, llegado a aquel punto, apenas era capaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera soltar suaves jadeos por la forma en la que el mayor se sentía en su interior, mezclado con la placentera sensación de tenerle jadeando sobre su espalda, mordiendo cuanto estaba a su alcance una vez más, así que, sin necesidad de palabras, hecho las caderas hacia atrás, empujado con fuerza, para hacerle saber que no le haría daño, cosa que estaba seguro de que Bokuto sabía, pero nunca estaba de más recordárselo. Tal y como el moreno esperaba, su novio comenzó a moverse de inmediato, sin tregua ni descanso, volviendo a deslizar la mano por su entrepierna para hacerle llegar al orgasmo. Orgasmo que no tardó en llegarle, la sensación era demasiado placentera, o quizás era que él estaba demasiado sensible después de lo que habían hecho, después de todo lo que se había imaginado durante el entrenamiento. Gimió por última vez el nombre del mayor al correrse sobre su mano y parte de los azulejos, acto seguido Bokuto salió de él y le obligó a girarse, comiéndole de la cintura para alzar el y que enredara las piernas en sus caderas, volviendo a entrar en el de inmediato. Apenas fueron necesarias un par de estocadas para que el mayor se corriera en un escandaloso orgasmos que bien podría haber resonado en todo el gimnasio. Poco a poco ambos se dejaron caer hasta quedar sobre el suelo, Bokuto de rodillas y Akaashi sentado sobre él, con las respiraciones cada uno más aceleradas y sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro.

—Te quiero

— Yo también te quiero Bokuto-san. — Las palabras del más alto habían causado un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del menor, que bien podría excusar en el esfuerzo o en el calor por el agua caliente, pero él tenía muy claro que habían siendo las palabras de Bokuto lo que lo habían causado. En un intento de ocultarlo ladeó la cabeza, buscando salir de esa situación que, por mucho que le gustara, seguía sin ser capaz de acostumbrarse. — Deberíamos ducharnos, ahora de verdad.


End file.
